My Angel
by Forg0ttenPuppet
Summary: It’s been 10 years since we shut off the super computer. Everyone had promised to stay friends, and up until a couple years ago I thought we would, but we’ve found ourselves going different ways.
1. Chatper 1 Pink Feathers

__

**Pink Feathers**

'It's been 10 years since we shut off the super computer. Everyone had promised to stay friends, and up until a couple years ago I thought we would, but we've found ourselves going different ways.

After we shut of Xana me and Jeremy finally became an official couple, things started out great, but eventually we admitted things weren't going where we wanted them too and separated. We haven't talked much after the break up, last I herd he was working with top scientist trying to find a cure for cancer.

As for Yumi and Ulrich it turns out they had started secretly dating a few months after they had discovered the super computer, they were going to get married but Ulrich cancelled after he saw Yumi cheating on him with William. After that no one saw Ulrich, no one has even herd from him for almost three years. As for Yumi, she's now happily married and is expecting her third child.

Without anything interesting for him to do Odd decided to quit high school and become a full time professional skateboarder, I sometimes see him on the television and watch him perform tricks. He once emailed me asking if I wanted free tickets to one of his shows, I accepted. I went there happier then a kid in a candy store only to find out the show had been canceled for reasons I still don't know.

My life has been, interesting to say the least. After me and Jeremy went separate ways I didn't know what to do, so I experimented. I learned belly dancing, archery, gymnastics, even went to school to become a teacher, but even with my masters degree I decided to become a DJ. I currently work in the worlds most popular dance club in Miami, Florida, "The Hook".

I'm always wondering what everyone is up too, no one has tried to talk to me(let aside Yumi announcing she was having a third child in a email) in well over a year. I cant help but wish everything was the way it use to be, life would be so much better if everyone still remained friends, or at least kept in touch. I always thought you were suppose to keep promises, I guess I had been wrong.

- Aelita'

****

Aelita brushed her bangs back behind her ears and closed her newly bought dairy and puts down her pink pen. _'I can't believe I talked myself into keeping a diary, it's so much work.'_ she thought to herself and with a sigh headed to the bathroom turning the shower to the hottest her delicate pale skin could handle and undressed. Slowly stepping into the shower she let the water roll off her body and down the drain. After washing her skin and her medium strawberry blonde, almost pink, hair. She turns off the hot water, rinsing her body with cold water for a few seconds before completely turning off the water and drying herself off with a fluffy white towel.

She walked to her dresser and picked out a pink star print panty with a bra that matched along with black knee high socks, put them on, then walked to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Deciding she wanted to wear something a little dark she picked out her signature black hoodie with pink striped sleeves and a pair of pink wings on the back. She pulled it over her head and through her arms, it only covered her upper torso like so many of her shirts did. Aelita found no shame in showing a little skin, though she always thought that girls at the club always went overboard. She glided over to the other side of her closet and picked out a pair of navy blue jean shorts and put them on.

She returned to her bathroom and looked in the mirror seeing a pair of lovely green eyes staring back at her. Smiling she started blow drying her hair singing to herself, when the song was done she put down the hairdryer and combed out her hair. Using a dark pink and a white eye shadow she created a smoky effect above her eyes then applied black eyeliner and glitter. Finishing off with a light peach lip-gloss, she took another look in the mirror fixing a stray hair. She grabbed what she liked to call "Bag of Mystery" which along with unnecessary-things-she-never-had-time-to-throw-out-but-some-how-always-had-a-use, contained her pink cell phone, a black shell mirror, emergency makeup, a pair of sunglasses, her ID, and if you looked in the back pocket, an old forgotten picture of her along with everyone in the old group . Aelita headed toward the door and put on her pink sneakers grabbed her keys and left for the club.

It was a bright sunny day as usual with the thought of something good happening she put on her sunglasses and walked down the block humming songs to herself. Turning the corner she noticed a long line and smiled. _'Looks like I'm getting a big paycheck this week.' _she giggled and skipped to the front of the line.

"Evening Princess. What a fine day we're having." a deep gentle voice called as the strawberry blonde girl approached the doors.

"Just like everyday Earl!" she called back passing the handsome gentleman and waved. It was hard to believe he was the bouncer he was so polite and fancy, people told her he took on a group of over ten people who tried to break into the club and won. She never believed it but ever since Earl had became the bouncer a lot less fights seemed to have happen.

She bounced right up to the current DJ tapped his shoulder and with a nod they traded places. She let the last song finish before turning off the music and putting the microphone to her lips. "GOOD MORNING MIAMI! HOPE EVERYONES READY TO ROCK TO SOME MUSIC!!" Aelita shouted as she put on some headphones and blasted her own mix of sounds. The sounds of cheers could barely be herd over the music as her fans started dancing. She danced along with them throughout the day and long into the night mixing up music.

With a farewell, aside from her and the other employees, everyone had left. Aelita grabbed her bag and headed back out the door. "Night everyone, see you tomorrow!" she called in a cheerful tone looking back to wave. "Oaf!" she gasped as she ran into the bouncer who caught her arm right before she fell to the ground. "Oh sorry! I wasn't expecting you to be there." she chirped as she rubbed the back of her head blushing.

"No it's my fault Princess. There's a man outside who's refusing to leave until he talks to you."

"Who is it?"

"He wont give me a name." He said apologetically.

"Well then I'll just have to go see now wont I?" Aelita replied looking past him. She walked outside with Earl following like a bodyguard and looked around but saw no one. "Earl, there isn't anyone here." She pouted and turned around to see not only Earl, but a tall man with hair too short to be considered medium length but to long to be considered short, dark brown hair, standing with one leg against the building his arms crossed. He was looking at her smiling a familiar smile she had seen so many times before, she began smiling in return, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Sup Aelita?" a welcoming voice said happily. He pushed off the wall and walked over to her and wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes. "There's no need to cry…" he said trying to comfort her but she began crying hard anyways as he held her there in the middle of the sidewalk combing through her hair with his fingers. A confused Earl watched for awhile then left deciding it was a moment she hadn't wanted to share.

Aelita stood there in the man's arms for what seemed like a lifetime to her though it had only been three minutes. Her tears started to stop and she finally looked up into his gentle honey brown eyes. So many questions passed through her head, so many things she wanted to say, but the only things she could manage to say in a desperate voice was "Oh Ulrich!" before bursting back into tears.


	2. Chapter 2 Midnight Moon

_**Midnight Moon**_

**Ulrich sat on Aelita's bed as he waited for her to get out of the shower. He had been invited over after she finished crying. Though he refused at first he obeyed when she almost went to tears again. He smiled remembering how happy she was as she showed him the way to her apartment. He looked around her small magenta apartment as he listened to her sing in the shower, "I'll be out in a bit!" she shouted as he herd the water knobs turn. He laughed silently '**_**I always knew she'd end up with a pretty pink apartment.' **_**he couldn't help but think to himself then looking at her closet filled with dark clothing added **_**'maybe not so pink'**_** and remembered how he got here.**

**Ulrich had just gotten off the plane from Japan when he herd people talking about an amazing DJ at a popular club called "The Hook" debating if her hair was naturally pink. He quickly asked for directions to the club and found himself running hoping this DJ was who he thought she could be, **_**'How many pink haired girls in the world could there be?'**_** he remembered thinking………..l; **

"**Sir, the clubs closed go home." a man told him and crossed his arm in a defensive way when he found the club. He however refused to leave and instead leaned against the side off the building ignoring the man who was eyeing him threateningly. "Excuse me, I said to go home, go on get off our property!"**

"**Is there a pink haired DJ in there?" Ulrich simply questioned looking at the bouncer with pleading eyes.**

"**Yes, what do you want with her?" Earl questioned him as if in a interrogation.**

"**I want to talk to her." **

"**Well come back tomorrow."**

"**No, I want to talk to her now." with that Ulrich looked at the sidewalk and waited as Earl looked at him and went into the club, hopefully to retrieve the DJ. **

**He hadn't stopped smiling since the bouncer told him there was indeed a pink haired DJ now he only hoped it was Aelita. He remembered seeing a woman, probably only five and a half feet tall, walk out of the club gracefully and looked around with curiosity. Her black hoodie had pink striped sleeves and pink angel wings on her back. Her hair was indeed the strawberry pink he remembered from years ago.**

"**Earl, there isn't anyone here." her gentle voice sounded disappointed turning around. Her green eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped slightly when she noticed him up against the club.**

"**Sup Aelita?" He had said while pushing off the wall and begun walking toward her. The way she had been looking at him made him feel guilty for leaving without contacting her. As tear escaped her lonely eyes, he wiped it away saying sorrowfully "There's no need to cry…" though she started to cry anyways. Wrapping his arms around her he tried to comfort her by combing his hands through her hair and silently saying "Shhhh, there's no need to cry" though he doubted she could hear him over her whimpers. Aelita's tears started to slow and she looked up at him.**

"**Oh Ulrich!" She whispered and began crying again with her arms around his waist holding on for dear life. He hadn't minded holding her, it had been so long since he has seen her, since he had seen anyone he knew. A tear had escaped his own eyes as well but she would never know for she was to busy dealing with her own. They shared the same lonely pain of being alone for so long. **

**The sound of the bathroom door opening had brought him back to present time. He looked over and saw Aelita sticking her head out, her face slightly flushed while holding a white fluffy towel over her chest. "Uh, Ulrich…" she said shyly "could you um, close your eyes?"**

"**Uh. Yea. Sure. Of course!" He said closing his eyes. He herd her walk across the floor to the other side of the room, probably to her dresser.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm just not use to having company. I forgot to grab an outfit before taking a shower." she said and he couldn't help but imagining her face turning even redder. **

"**It's fine, don't worry about it, I wont peak." but just then Aelita had tripped over her own feet and banged her head off her dresser. His eyes opened at the sudden sound and noticed she was on the floor. He quickly got up and ran to her side forgetting she was wearing nothing but a towel, "Aelita are you okay?" he said worryingly as he pulled her shoulder to look at her face when her towel untangled itself and slide off her revealing her pale body. Both of their eyes went wide, and both were to shocked to even move. However Ulrich's eyes couldn't help but observe her pale underdeveloped body. She had slightly toned abbes that he didn't remember seeing when she was in her hoodie, and her breasts were perky and small, most likely no larger then an A cup, but her hips were curvy. The way she was laying made her back arch slightly and her lips looked slightly bigger due to her pouting trying not to cry. **

**He quickly closed his eyes hoping she didn't notice him checking her out and stumbled backwards. "Aelita I'm so, so, SO sorry!!! I didn't mean for that to happen! I swear I'm so sorry!!" He said putting his hands over his eyes shaking his head trying to get the image of her in such a revealing pose. He stopped moving when he felt small warm hands over. She pulled his hands away from his eyes and he looked up at her with his chocolate brown eyes right into her grassy green ones. While he had been apologizing she must've been able to her pajamas which consisted of a black tank top and baggy pink pajama bottoms that must've been only held up by her hips, he could jus see her black panties over them. **

"**It's fine, you were worried, come on get up! Stop acting like you've never seen a naked girl before." She said getting off the floor secretly hoping he really hasn't though she knew he probably had. Ulrich could tell that she was only trying to play it off like she didn't care, but her red face and cautious movements told him otherwise. **

"**Look, I'm still sorry.. I'll make it up to you! I'll cook dinner!" He said standing up looking at her sarcastic smile "What!!! I can cook!" he protested and took out his blue cell phone, dialed a number and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. **

**Curiosity got the best of Aelita and she pressed her ear against the door trying to listen to what the phone conversation was about but gave up after only being able to hear mumbles. She sat on her bed and picked up her dairy and pen and began writing a new entry when Ulrich came out of the bathroom and headed toward the door. "I'll be right back! Don't move!!" He said waving. Aelita looked up solemnly not wanting him to leave but was to focused in her dairy to stop him.**

"**Promise…" **

"**With my life." And with that he left.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Promise

**Sorry for such a late update lots of things happening. Yes it's a small chapter but still hope you like it, the fourth should come within a couple weeks 3****Aelita was left scared, unstable, and alone. With nothing but a promise she barely trusted she couldn't help but stare at her door. It took several minutes before she finally looked back at her diary, a blank page screamed **_**forgotten**_** and she quickly threw it across the room. She brought her knees up to her chest and starred blankly at the wall in front of her, no matter how much she wanted to believe his promise she couldn't help but think he had left her all alone again. **

* * *

**New tears started to roll down her cheeks and scolded herself for crying again and wiped them away. She needed to drown out these thoughts and she knew just the way too. She grabbed her ipod and headphones from the draw in her bedside table and turned the volume all the way up. Her body curled its self into a ball and she slowly fell asleep with only a few more tear escaping.**

**Aelita woke up in a panic smelling smoke from the kitchen, she quickly tore off the headphones and ran into the kitchen. Her eyes grew wide as she took in what was happening. Ulrich was reaching in the oven to take out some form of bun? She couldn't tell it was to black. She looked on the table where there was overcooked rice, overcooked steak, and two cans of soda. **

"**I'm so sorry Aelita!" Ulrich said over and over only to be replied with laughter from the princess. "Aelita? Are you okay…" He walked over and felt her forehead.**

**Through the laughter came the words "You can't cook?" then drowned in the laughter again. Ulrich only stood there for a second and then joined in. **

**An had passed until all the smoke was gone, they decided to just order Chinese take-out and sat on Aelita's bed watching movies. It was about midnight when the movie marathon was over, Ulrich cleaned up everything and started to head toward the door. "Where, where are you going Ulrich?" A small sadden voice said from across the room. Ulrich turned around and looked at Aelita, she was laying on her bed in a small ball with her eyes saying don't you dare but her body saying go ahead. "I was… Just um…" he started stuttering and rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Sleep with me." She simply replied.**

"**What?" His faced turned a bit red remembering what happened earlier and Aelita realized what she said and was blushing as well. **

"**Come to sleep with me… Please…" Her face turned from embarrassed to demanding and Ulrich nodded and slid into her bed. They quickly melted together, legs getting tangled and arms holding each other. Not long after could you hear her breathing, fully asleep next to Ulrich.**

"**Sleep tight princess." and kissed her forehead.**


End file.
